FREEKRABBY
FREEKRABBY was a conflicted diss track towards one of KrabbyLama's old-time friends Wyatt Kinkela and was released to the public on October 12, 2018. It contains the basic instrumental of Machine Gun Kelly's track 'Rap Devil' but with an altered octave and most importantly, lyrical input from Krabby himself expressing his utter hatred towards Wyatt. Backstory The week prior to the track release date, Wyatt and Krabby's sister have been involved in some heated drama and as all of it escalated on Friday October 5, the two of them (mainly Wyatt) were faced with school suspension. As drama between Wyatt and Krabby's family rose day by day, Krabby felt the sudden urge to produce a full-blown diss towards Wyatt and the rest of his supporters. Krabby once claimed that he wanted to express his genuine feelings surrounding the whole situation in a well-deserved manner, for his intentions were to stick up for his sister and family. Wyatt was given the opportunity to respond back, however declined the offer in person. The same day of the deliverance of #FREEKRABBY, it was posted onto Krabby's Instagram feed for the next 24 hours before getting removed. The day after the track's release, Wyatt messaged Krabby about it and the two of them had a conflicted argument concerning the current issues. Krabby felt so frustrated that he was tempted to create a second diss, however his mother convinced him to let the drama go and so he did. Update Nowadays, rivalry has simmered down and Krabby and Wyatt rarely have any sort of interaction. Especially since he believes that his family were responsible for "sparking up false accusations and don't know the full story." Same case goes with interaction between Owen Wolfe, for he was and still is a major supporter of Wyatt and felt offended from the track. Keith Gaming 64 and a few others, however enjoyed the track and was on Krabby and his sister's side all the way. Although, every now and then Krabby gets questioned about his diss. One of Wyatt's friends went up to Krabby during school one day and wondered "if he liked making disses on people?" Krabby did not hesitate to respond with a simple yes (referring back to the Wyatt incident). All in all, the track still receives a medium amount of praise for being lyrically accurate to this day. Notes *The demo for the track was briefly posted on Instagram the night prior to the release date as a sneak preview of what was yet to come. *Krabby still obtains the isolated vocal track for the demo which hasn't been fully released to the public (and probably never will be). *One of Krabby's friends Sean planned on beating up Wyatt in respect of Krabby's sister and was even offered by Krabby to help make his second track if Wyatt responded. *Not too long ago, Sean made a fun freestyle towards Krabby at school and in response, Krabby created 'Son Protection." a diss track similar to that of #FREEKRABBY. *The title is a play-on, poking fun at the instagram hashtag #FREEWYATT whenever he got suspended.